


Необычные партнеры

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Sexual Content, implied sex work, soliciting favors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен уверен, что человек, заглянувший в его Бьюик, настоящий профессионал, но ситуация кажется пикантной и явно намекает на удовольствие. Договор простой - сначала Лен получает то, что нужно ему, а затем этот парень получит свое.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unusual Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181522) by [Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash). 



— Хэй. Ищешь компанию?  
  
Лен убирает телефон от уха и переводит взгляд на парня, заглядывающего в полуоткрытое окно его чернильно-синего Бьюика Регал. Это не самая стильная машина из тех, что у него есть, но сейчас важна только работа. Тачка слишком неприметная для полицейских. Мимо уже проехало несколько патрульных машин, и пока что копы не обращали на Лена никакого внимания.  
  
Но как оказалось, с этим парнем такой трюк не сработал.  
  
— Может быть, — говорит Лен. — Ты полицейский?  
  
— Не-ет, — парень смущенно щурится. — Я студент, просто проходил мимо.  
  
— Ну да, с таким детским личиком тебя бы точно не взяли в копы.  
  
— Именно, — усмехается парень. Все так легко, естественно и непринужденно. — Не хочешь меня впустить? Снаружи прохладно. — Парень обнимает себя руками и заметно дрожит, тем самым убеждая Лена в правоте своих слов. Снарт глядит в сторону деревьев за спиной парня — ветки не шевелятся, листья не двигаются.  
Лен сомневается, задумчиво барабанит пальцами по рулю и вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно, — после паузы говорит он и нагибается к пассажирскому сидению, чтобы открыть дверь. — Почему бы и нет.  
  
— Круто, — заявляет парень, лучезарно улыбаясь, кажется, что он всегда счастливый. Наверное, людям это нравится. Его жизнерадостность. Его молодой задор.  
  
Все это дает Лену понять, что парень _очень хочет_ ему угодить.  
  
— Итак… — тянет Лен, глядя, как парень усаживается на соседнее сидение. — И какие у тебя предложения?  
  
— Думаю, что это зависит _от тебя_ , — парень медленно поворачивается к Лену и смотрит на него из-под длинных темных ресниц. — Мне кое-что нужно, и тебе тоже. И если ты дашь мне это, я тоже не останусь в долгу.  
  
— Да ты что? — язвит Лен, но парень даже не дергается, только его глаза начинают темнеть.  
  
— Я серьезно. Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, — говорит он. Лен только сейчас замечает, что незнакомец стал выглядеть старше, опаснее, а многообещающие слова, скользнувшие с его языка, отдают жаром, словно крепкий пряный алкоголь.  
Ухмылка Лена столь же острая, появляется медленно, обжигая щеки огнем. Он вполне может ощутить вкус его слов, посмотреть, насколько горячий этот парень на самом деле.  
  
— Тогда стоит начать прямо отсюда, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, предлагает Лен, расстегивая брюки, не отказывая себе в удовлетворении плотского желания почувствовать соблазнительный мокрый рот там, где ощущения от горячей глотки и языка будут более головокружительными.  
  
Парень сразу же опускает глаза, заслышав вжикающий звук молнии. Он наклоняется вперед и улыбается, беря Лена за руки и отводя их от ширинки.  
  
— Позволь мне, — шепчет он, расстегивая молнию до конца, запуская под белье прохладные пальцы. Лен судорожно втягивает ртом воздух от контакта разгоряченной кожи члена с холодной рукой, а потом бросает взгляд в окно, где ветер качает ветки деревьев. Должно быть, на улице холоднее, чем казалось.  
Это последнее, на чем фокусируется Лен, потому что чужие влажные губы оборачиваются вокруг его члена, а шелковистый теплый язык на пробу облизывает головку.  
  
Несмотря на приятное горячечное чувство, Лен ощущает в движениях губ парня толику сомнения. Он точно не профи, думает Лен с каплей сожаления. Наверное, парень действительно в отчаянии. Лен вдруг вспоминает то, что ему приходилось делать, чтобы выжить; вещи, о которых он никому не рассказывал.  
  
Вещи, которые он предпочел бы не вспоминать никогда.  
  
Лену хочется схватить парня за волосы, сильнее потянуть вниз, дать понять, как лучше, но… он не может. Нет. Парень начинает двигаться увереннее, проверяя, пробуя на вкус, а его чертов рот слишком сладкий. Лен подсознательно стонет, вслух не издавая ни звука, но ему кажется, что парень должен его услышать. Он неспешно сосет, а потом вдруг погружает член глубже в глотку, резко и неожиданно, Лен срывается и громко стонет — по-дурацки громко, наверное, кто-нибудь его точно слышит.  
  
Лен дергает рычаг под сиденьем и отодвигает кресло назад. Места не становится особо больше, но парню есть где развернуться. Кажется, можно забыть о том, что Лен считал парня дилетантом. А, может, все же нет, или ему просто нужно было найти свой ритм, потому что по сравнению с теми минетами, что случались у Лена за последние лет десять, парень просто гребаный эксперт. Кажется, что он знает Лена, знает и понимает, что ему нравится. Он сосет без перерывов, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро, но Лену плевать. Этот парень и его рот — ебаное _совершенство_ , дарящее необходимое тепло одним движением языка. Скорость и неспешное трение вместе ловко подводят Лена к грани, но не позволяют кончить слишком быстро… И его язык… гребаная машина — неустанно вылизывает, изгибается и поглаживает.  
  
Лен все же сгребает волосы парня в кулак. Он давит ему на затылок, парень давится, царапая ногтями ткань джинсов Лена, но член изо рта не выпускает, позволяет беспрепятственно засадить глубже.  
  
— О господи, — стонет Лен, шлепая ладонью по двери, не в силах связно думать или переживать о чем-либо, пока парень, ловко держась за его бедра, сосет сильнее. Сколько времени проходит, Лен не понимает, то ли десять минут, то ли час, да и плевать ему. Он не хочет потерять голову или позволить застать себя врасплох, но, блядь, как же похер. Он близко. Так близко...Ему хочется попросить парня притормозить. Черт, как же быстро он превратился из неловкого школьника в мужчину с собственной ебучей вендеттой. Лен открывает рот, чтобы произнести это вслух, но рот сводит от экстаза. Горячая волна подхватывает его, понимая все выше и выше, что раньше он считал невозможным. Словно Лен сейчас вырвется из собственного тела, иначе он не может объяснить головокружительную эйфорию, тепло, растущее в животе и груди, потрескивающее и горячее, как шаровая молния.  
  
Руки парня отпускают бедра Лена и ползут вверх по груди, выискивая соски, поглаживая шею и наконец добираясь до рта. Указательный палец обводит контур нижней губы, Лен не сдерживается и втягивает его в рот, начиная посасывать. Он чувствует, как грудь парня, прижатая к его коленям, мерно вибрирует от стона. Лен сосет сильнее, парень вздрагивает, отстраняется, открывая рот шире, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, а потом снова заглатывает член.  
  
— О боже, — стонет Лен. — _О боже… боже…_ — его стоны бессовестно просящие, как никогда в его жизни. Он не предупреждает, что вот-вот кончит, и это как бы считается дурным тоном, даже если этот парень проститутка, но как только Лена выламывает в оргазме, парень даже не думает отстраняться. Он выпускает изо рта блестящий от слюны член, чтобы сглотнуть, но потом снова обнимает головку губами, облизывает последний раз и вздыхает. Это вздох, наполненный почти осязаемой смесью облегчения и покорности.  
  
Есть разница в том, что ты делаешь, в зависимости от того, хочешь ли ты или это необходимость.  
  
Хотя в какой-то момент Лен точно мог поклясться, что _парень этого хотел._  
  
Он поднимает голову и облизывает рубиново-красные губы, цвет которых можно разглядеть даже в темноте.  
  
— Ну и как? — спрашивает парень, тяжело дыша. Он улыбается, глаза блестят, будто парень отчаянно жаждет услышать похвалу или хотя бы одобрение.  
  
— Это было… приятно, — говорит Лен, заправляя рубашку и застегивая джинсы. — Очень приятно… как и всегда, _Барри_.  
  
Барри Аллен гулко сглатывает, пошло прикусив губу, улыбка на его лице превращается в гримасу. Он вытирает рот рукавом, глядя на Снарта. Ледяные синие глаза встречаются с карими, которые полыхают огнем, но не от похоти.  
  
Это отвращение.  
  
— Ну, — серьезно говорит Барри, — и где это находится?  
  
Лен позволяет себе сыто ухмыльнуться. Ему хочется ничего не рассказывать, лучше дотянуть до второго оргазма, может, в этот раз он кончит не в греховно-невинный рот Барри, а в его узкую задницу. Боже, он же хотел выебать этого пацана с того момента, как тот впервые ему помешал. Но Лен вовсе не жаждал дать понять Барри, насколько сильно его желание. Тогда Флэш получил бы чересчур много власти, нельзя было допустить, чтобы у Барри появилась способность контролировать Лена, особенно больше тех, что у него уже были, даже если он и не в курсе.  
  
— Склад на восемьдесят третьей. Глубоко под землей. Около семнадцати этажей.  
Барри кивает и хмурится.  
  
— Системы безопасности? Охрана? Металюди?  
  
— Все вышеперечисленное.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Лен наклоняется вперед. К его удивлению, Барри позволяет ему приблизиться.  
  
Интересно, что сделает Барри, если Лен его поцелует…  
  
Но молнии, сверкающие в решительном взгляде Барри, красноречиво намекают Лену, что сегодня не лучший день, чтобы проверять.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — игнорируя вопрос, самодовольно говорит Лен, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь постоянно вытягивать из тебя информацию... таким образом. В конце концов, мы придумаем другой способ… договориться.  
  
— Да, хорошо, но… помни, _ты_ это начал, Флэш.  
  
Барри смотрит на него с негодованием. Молнии в его глазах отражаются от стекол Бьюика, бросая демонические тени.  
  
Да, Барри сам начал. Он не собирался этого отрицать. У него была веская причина.  
Это была последняя попытка избавиться от Лена… и, по большей части, от проблем, с ним связанных.  
  
Потому что Лен отказался покидать Централ Сити. Нагло отказался, даже после привычного удачного ограбления, которое было довольно давно. Барри сначала думал, что Лену нравится быть занозой в заднице Флэша, но оказалось, что истинная причина — это Лиза. Лен не хотел тащить сестру за собой, как отец. Он хотел дать сестре что-то, хотя бы близко напоминающее нормальную жизнь, даже если они с Миком продолжали грабить бронированные автомобили и взрывать банковские хранилища.  
  
После того как команда Флэша спасла Лизе жизнь, Лен решил, что Централ Сити — лучшее место для нее и в случае чего Барри ее защитит, пусть не так охотно, как бережет жизни остальных жителей города.  
  
_Кажется, Барри тратит слишком много времени и энергии на слежку за Снартами._  
  
Барри предложил Лену компромисс — он будет держаться от Снарта подальше, если тот станет его глазами в подполье. Барри знал, что Лен может проникнуть в места, которые даже Флэшу недоступны, сможет найти информацию, которую даже команда Флэша, несмотря на их высокотехнологичное оборудование, раскопать неспособна.  
  
Понимая, что это самая лучшая возможность уберечь сестру, Лен почти согласился, но добавил, что ему нужен еще один стимул. Он хотел полный иммунитет от того, что он натворил в прошлом… и на все, что сделает в будущем. Он утверждал, что зависимость у него в крови. В конце концов, его отец был алкоголиком. Лен не мог на сто процентов гарантировать, что не сможет не запить, будучи стукачом. Что если ему придется доказывать самым низам, что он находится на их уровне? Или вдруг он будет изнывать от тоски? Лен должен был знать, что может делать это безнаказанно.  
  
Барри на такое пойти был просто не способен.  
  
Он не мог довериться Лену с этой стороны вопроса, только не после того, как Снарт уже его предал. Барри просто не мог вручить Лену разрешение на анархию только потому, что ему станет скучно.  
  
После долгих и утомительных переговоров они пришли к консенсусу. К этому. Это произошло случайно, экспромтом, после фразы Лена о стрессе на работе, к которому после превращения в «предателя» добавятся еще и проблемы в социальной жизни.  
  
За каждую порцию информации, которую Лен будет добывать для Барри, он будет получать минет в месте, который он выберет сам.  
  
Превращение послушного и приличного Барри Аллена в его личную шлюшку было слишком заманчивым предложением, чтобы отказаться. Ведь это было тем, что Лен не мог украсть и не мог купить за все деньги в мире.  
  
Барри отказался хотя бы как-то документировать этот факт. Ему было совершенно не нужно, чтобы кто-то из его друзей знал, _как именно_ ему достается важная информация.  
  
Лен не ожидал от Барри слишком многого, скорее порцию язвительных насмешек, выпученных глаз и тошноты, но оказалось что… Барри хорош. Очень хорош. Во всем — в маленьких спектаклях и отсосах.  
  
Барри это было нужно. Он хотел, чтобы Лен был на его стороне. Ему нужно было убедиться, что Лен даст слово и будет его держать.  
  
Так что Барри согласился, запихнул отвращение подальше и отдался процессу всей душой.  
  
Но это не значит, что он будет мириться с комплексом превосходства Леонарда Снарта.  
  
  
— Пошел на хуй, Снарт, — выплевывает Барри. Он вылетает из машины и уносится прочь во вспышке молнии, оставив пассажирскую дверь распахнутой и подрагивающей от вибрации.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, — Лен захлопывает дверь. — Когда-нибудь _ты на него пойдешь_.  
  
Он заводит машину и катит вперед по дороге, заставляя мозги снова работать, дабы придумать, чем он может помахать перед носом Барри Аллена, чтобы _это_ случилось.


End file.
